Nunca
by Natilovebooks
Summary: Esta es mi versión del reencuentro de Annabeth y Percy después del Hijo de Neptuno. Espero que les guste.


Ya no podía aguantar más en ese maldito barco.

Todos los del Campamento Mestizo, salvo Argos y las Arpías que se habían quedado cuidando del campamento, habían insistido en ir en el Argo II hasta el Campamento Júpiter, en parte porque no querían perderse una buena aventura y por qué todos querían volver a ver a Percy, incluso Clarisse y los de la cabaña Ares le echaban de menos, aunque ponían como excusa que ya no tenían con quién pelear más de cinco minutos en la arena de la espada. Leo y ella habían diseñado el Argo II de manera que todos los mestizos de ambos campamentos cayeran a la perfección. Ese es el motivo que tenía nerviosos a muchos, incluida ella misma, el buque no parecía nada amigable, aunque estuviera echo de algodón de azúcar. Espera, _algodón de azúcar_. Estaba claro de que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Percy.

_Percy, ¿Dónde estás?___Pensó tristemente. Durante el tiempo en que habían pasado separados se había dado cuanta cuan fuertes eran los sentimientos que tenía por él. Pero cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a su novio las dudas la asaltaban _¿Y si no recuerda nada?, ¿Y si no está allí? O peor aún ¿Y si tiene otra novia? _Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que su mejor amiga se puso a su lado hasta que la escuchó:

-"Deja de pensar Annie, te va a empezar a salir humo de las orejas si sigues así"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa divertida. Ella había venido en la expedición, junto con todo el grupo de las cazadoras, que ya no repudiaban tanto a los campistas desde la guerra de Nueva York, y tenían cierto respeto por Percy, debido a que él siempre las trataba como iguales y nunca les había faltado el respeto. Además se había disculpado con toda la caza por no poder salvar a Zoe, y su tristeza era bastante palpable en su voz. Decir que Phoebe se sorprendió era una subestimación. Era la primera vez que había visto a la hija de Ares sonreír genuinamente con cariño a alguien que no fuera de la caza.

-"No puedo, ¿Qué pasa si él no me recuerda?"- Murmure.

-"Lo hará, sabes que ni la mismísima Hera podría quitarle todos los recuerdo de vosotros dos juntos"- Dijo la cazadora con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-"¿Y qué pasa si no es cierto, si no se acuerda de nosotros? ¿Y si tiene otra novia?"- Pregunto cada vez más triste e intentando no echarme a gritar y a llorar por pura desesperación.

-"Sabes que eso no va a pasar Princesita. Seguro que el primer recuerdo que le llega a Prissy a la memoria es algún recuerdo de vosotros"- Dijo Clarisse acercándose a donde estábamos. Clarisse me había acompañado y animado bastante durante todo el tiempo que Percy había desaparecido.

De pronto suena el altavoz con la voz de Leo:

-"Aquí el comandante supremo del Argo II, capitán absoluto del…"

-"Corta el rollo Leo"- Le gritaron todos los campistas interrumpiéndolo para después echarse a reír.

-"Vale, vale, no hace falta gritar. Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, aterrizaremos en el Campamento Júpiter en quince minutos. Cambio y corto, o corto y cambio, nunca lo ha sabido bien"- Dijo Leo antes de cortar la comunicación.

-"Voy a mi camarote un momento, ahora vuelvo"- Dije dirigiéndose a una de las múltiples habitaciones del barco en la que en la puerta había un letrero que decía Atenea/Minerva.

Los camarotes del Argo II eran bastante sencillos, una habitación que se podía atemperar a la temperatura que uno quiera y el techo que se asimilaba al cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad, y un baño.

Me acerque hasta el baño y se mire en el espejo. Unas ligeras ojeras se encontraban debajo de mis ojos, los últimos días los sueños proféticos parecían haberme olvidado. Me solté el pelo de su cola de siempre dejando que mis rizos cayeran sobre los hombros y la espalda, recodando cuando en una ocasión Percy me había dicho que le gustaba más su pelo suelto.

Al salir de vuelta hacia la sala principal sintió como el barco iba descendiendo poco a poco.

Se sentó junto a Thalía y Clarisse hasta que la nave toco tierra.

Todos los campistas se quedaron callados mientras oían como la rampa descendía y se posaba sobre la tierra. Quirón llegó a paso lento por el pasillo junto con todos los semidioses que tripulaban el barco, y le hizo una seña a Jason para que se adelantara a salir. Después de él bajaron uno a uno todos los representantes de las cabañas, seguidos por sus hermanos.

Una vez en tierra se encontraron con una masa uniforme de soldados romanos, con armaduras y espadas y todos ellos llevaban puesta la misma camiseta morada que había llevado Jason el día que llego al campamento.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba una de las ciudades más bonitas que había visto. Todos estaba decorado al igual que lo estaría en la antigüedad. Un río rodeaba la ciudad. Una suave brisa corría por el amplio valle donde había atracado el ArgoII.

De pronto la legión se abrió dejando un pasillo por el cual desfilaban dos jóvenes con una túnica morada. Cada vez se acercaban más hasta que pude distinguirlos.

La primera era una chica de aproximadamente mi edad con el pelo oscuro que tenía una expresión sería e indiferente y un porte regio propio de una líder. La persona a su lado era… no puede ser.

-"Percy"- Murmuró Annabeth con lágrimas en los ojos.

Percy venia caminando al lado de la chica con la misma expresión seria, lo que puso nerviosa a Annabeth.

Él estaba aún incluso más guapo que antes de desaparecer, se le notaban todos los músculos a través de la ropa, aunque él no tuviera la intención de enseñarlos. Tenía un aura de poder que sobrepasaba a todos los presentes, incluido Jason, el pelo desordenado como si acabara de venir de la playa, y estaba más bronceado que antes. Sus hermosos ojos verde mar, incluso más bellos de lo que recordaba, con matices en verde, azul, y un poco de plata, reflejando el mar en todas sus características. Su pose firme indicaba que él era un líder natural, aunque el mismo se negara a verlo, y eso había quedado demostrado de sobra en el pasado, incluso Thalía seguía sus órdenes sin rechistar, aunque era la hija del rey, era a Percy al que siempre seguían, incluida la hija de Zeus.

Se fijó en que él estaba recorriendo con la mirada a la multitud hasta que topo sus ojos con los suyos y una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios, esa sonrisa que la había enamorado desde que la vio por primera vez. Una sonrisa deslumbrante, que mostraban todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes y que provoco que me temblaran las rodillas.

Se quedaron estáticos mirándose el uno al otro y antes de darse cuenta ambos se encontraban caminando el uno hacia el otro, ignorando todas las miradas que recibían.

Se encontraron en el centro del espacio entre ambos grupos y el silencio se instaló en el pequeño valle, mientras seguíamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos en nuestro propio mundo. Percy me miraba sonriente, con sus hermosos ojos, que conseguían hipnotizarme y olvidarme del mundo a mí alrededor Poco a poco una sonrisa se abrió paso entre mis labios.

-"No tienes ni idea de lo que te echado de menos sesos de alga"- Murmure.

-"Yo también te he echado de menos listilla." – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado que hizo que tuviera que evitar soltar un suspiro de enamorada. Pero de pronto recordó que no podía dejar que Percy se librara del problema así como así, por no haberse comunicado con ella en todo este tiempo.

Y sin más, se tiró encima de él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella encima de él. Dirigió su daga a su garganta, solo para que no se moviera y le miro con enfado.

-"Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme sesos de alga"- Dije con los dientes apretados mientras una silenciosa lágrima me corría por la mejilla.

Percy me miro con ternura mientras acercaba una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla y me limpiaba la lágrima con su pulgar.

"No se me ocurriría por nada del mundo"- Dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Se inclinaron y él la beso, como nunca antes, haciendo que su cerebro desconectara del mundo, para poder disfrutar simplemente de ese maravilloso beso.

El beso se alargó y alargo provocando que muchos de los campistas de ambos campamentos comenzaran a silbar y soltaran risitas. Pero ellos los ignoraban simplemente se siguieron besando. Percy tenía las manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, mientras sus manos reposaban en su pecho mientras ambos seguían tumbados en el suelo.

Pronto, mucho más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, tuvieron que separase en busca de aire, aunque no se separaron ni lo más mínimo. Siguieron mirándose el uno al otro con las frentes juntas y unas sonrisas tontas en la cara.

De repente se sobresaltaron al escuchar los aplausos y vítores no solo del Campamento Mestizo, sino también del Campamento Júpiter. Ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas aunque siguieron abrazados.

-"No te vuelvas a separar de mi por favor"- Murmure

-"Nunca"- Dijo él antes de volver a besarme.


End file.
